As background to understanding the invention, an aspect of the Internet (also referred to as the World Wide Web, or Web) contributing to its popularity is the plethora of multimedia and streaming media files available to users. However, finding a specific multimedia or streaming media file buried among the millions of files on the Web is often an extremely difficult task. The volume and variety of informational content available on the web is likely to continue to increase at a rather substantial pace. This growth, combined with the highly decentralized nature of the web, creates substantial difficulty in locating particular informational content.
Streaming media refers to audio, video, multimedia, textual, and interactive data files that are delivered to a user's computer via the Internet or other network environment and begin to play on the user's computer before delivery of the entire file is completed. One advantage of streaming media is that streaming media files begin to play before the entire file is downloaded, saving users the long wait typically associated with downloading the entire file. Digitally recorded music, movies, trailers, news reports, radio broadcasts and live events have all contributed to an increase in streaming content on the Web. In addition, less expensive high-bandwidth connections such as cable, DSL and T1 are providing Internet users with speedier, more reliable access to streaming media content from news organizations, Hollywood studios, independent producers, record labels and even home users.
A user typically searches for specific information on the Internet via a search engine. A search engine comprises a set of programs accessible at a network site within a network, for example a local area network (LAN) or the Internet and World Wide Web. One program, called a “robot” or “spider”, pre-traverses a network in search of documents (e.g., web pages) and other programs, and builds large index files of keywords found in the documents. Typically, a user formulates a query comprising one or more search terms and submits the query to another program of the search engine. In response, the search engine inspects its own index files and displays a list of documents that match the search query, typically as hyperlinks. The user may then activate one of the hyperlinks to see the information contained in the document.
Conventional search engines, however, have drawbacks. For example, many typical search engines are oriented to discover textual information only. In particular, they are not well suited for indexing information contained in structured databases (e.g. relational databases), voice related information, audio related information, multimedia, and streaming media, etc. Also, mixing data from incompatible data sources is difficult for conventional search engines.
Furthermore, many conventional search engine systems are neither robust enough nor scalable enough to provide a user with search results, and update its databases quickly, regardless of the search query. Many search engine systems comprise software elements that reside on specific processors, wherein the software elements are not portable. That is, the software elements cannot be downloaded to another processor in accordance with demand. Also, many of the software elements are vendor specific, wherein the search engine system cannot accommodate software providing similar functionality by another vendor. In the case where software elements may be installed on several processors concurrently to process large amounts of data, many systems are not scalable, in that the number of processors utilized cannot be increased or decreased in accordance with demand. Thus, there is a need for a search system that is not limited by the previously described drawbacks and disadvantages.